1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to automatically generating standing queries, and automatically executing standing queries based on triggers such as user location or user history.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications such as trip planners, notification engines and search engines may provide information about items of interest to a user device (e.g., mobile device, personal computer, work computer). Standing queries (e.g., saved queries) may be set up by a user to provide updated information to a user or user device. The standing query may have a geographical parameter if the user requests it. For example, the user can explicitly create a standing query requesting a notification when a specific item goes on sale at a particular store location. The user can also request how often the standing query is run, e.g., daily, weekly, or as new results appear.